Halloween with some Smashers
by Emi Hylia
Summary: A single Halloween-night changed the Smashers view on three simple words. What were the words? How did their view change? Crappy summary? I know - -... No Yaoi... character deaths... Bloody.. scary... so on...


Emi: Sorry, but my Halloween story is a little late!

Pit: Better late than never.

Link: That's true.

Emi: This story will be my scariest yet... I think.

Marth: Why does it have to be scary?

Roy: Because it's Halloween.

Marth: Oh.

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSBB or Melee, Legend of Zelda or Kid Icarus Uprising.

**Halloween with some Smashers**

Pain, blood, death. Simple words, with powerful meanings. The pain of loosing someone, be rejected, be stabbed. The blood, that will be shed by so simple acts. The death, that will finally occur when you least expect it. In a Brawl, the Smashers wouldn't think of pain and blood in that way. Neither would they with death. But this lone Halloween-night would change their opinion forever.

"I love the smell of Halloween in the air!" shouted a redhead teenage-boy in a mummy-costume. He looked over at his friends.

"Yeah, but it's only once a year though, and you know that Roy," said a teenage blonde-haired male-elf dressed as a zombie. Roy frowned.

"Don't be such a kill-joy Link, you like Halloween, right Pit?" He asked and looked at an angel with black-dyed feathers and black jeans and sweater. Pit looked up and his red contact-lenses shone in the moon-light.

"Of course I like Halloween! Free candy! Who doesn't like free candy?" the angel said.

"I dunno, Zelda? She's always been a kill-joy," said another blonde-haired elf, she was a female though and was dressed as a black cat. Link laughed.

"One point to Emi there guys," He said. Emi laughed again. A young boy with blonde hair dressed as a dog followed by two other boys caught up with the babbling teenagers.

"Weren't you supposed to go with Ike, Marth, Zelda, Samus and Snake too?" He asked, looking at Link. Link face-palmed.

"I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Lucas," He said to the kid then to his friends "Let's head home and see if they've left yet," Emi, Pit and Roy nodded and the teenagers ran home. Lucas and the boys laughed and continued their trick-or-treating.

Link, Emi, Roy and Pit opened the door to the Smash Mansion and walked inside, where a very unpleasant surprise awaited them. Zelda, Ike, Marth, Samus and Snake were standing inside the living room, about to leave when the other group had dashed inside. The ones that was left behind glared daggers at the younger teens. Emi and Link laughed nervously, while Roy and Pit exchanged scared looks.

"Lucky for you guys that Zelda used long time in the shower, else you'd been in a worse situation," The blue haired commander, dressed as a werewolf, said. Marth sighed.

"What's the big deal? They came back for us didn't they? Let's just forget this and go already," The prince, dressed as Dracula, said.

"May we join you? We have no one to be with and we're bored," Captain Falcon, Peach and Wolf said. Zelda, dressed as a zombie-bride, nodded, sighed and rushed out past the others. Snake, dressed as himself, followed. Samus, dressed as a bunny, rolled her eyes and followed the agent. Ike looked at the younger ones.

"Let's get going already!" He shouted and shushed the teens and Marth out.

After a while of talking and scaring smaller kids they ended up at the abandoned part of the town. Roy and Emi looked adventurous at the place that was claimed haunted. Link looked at his sister.

"No," He said, flatly.

"But-" She protested

"No! It's too dangerous, and we don't have any weapons," Link said. Ike sweat-dropped.

"Link, ghosts doesn't exist, and to prove you that once and for all, we're going to take the short-cut to the center via this so-called ''haunted'' place," Ike said. Link was about to protest, but the commander shoved the smaller teen forwards and led the others into the shadows of the abandoned place.

Link swallowed heavily. He had never liked places that was claimed haunted. Whether it was real or not. A rustling in a bush caused the young hero to whimper. He took a deep breath, calming himself, and closed his eyes.

"_I can't fear what I can't see_" He thought. His way of thinking changed when he bumped into something, or someone. He opened his eyes and saw a black shadowy chest. He gulped and looked up to see the person's face. He didn't see the person's face, because the person didn't have a face! Only two ruby red holes for eyes. Link gasped and took a step backwards, looking behind himself to see that his friends had frozen in place. He glanced around and avoided a tentacle that swung towards him. He spotted a mansion up a hill close by and shouted to his friends to run up there. His friends snapped out of their trans and nodded. They began running up the hill.

Link and the others slammed the mansion doors open, ran in and halted, gasping for breath. The doors closed as Ike and Marth slammed them shut.

"Let's stay here until morning. Let's hope that that- thing is gone by then," Zelda said, being the first to catch her breath. Emi hid behind Pit.

"I'm kinda scared, nya~" She said, acting like a cat. Pit petted her head, but didn't seem less panicked himself. Captain Falcon was swearing like a madman because he was scared.

"Let's split into groups and search the place for any danger, and report here when done," Ike said. Roy stirred.

"Hey! Who gave YOU the commando?" he asked. Marth patted Roy's shoulder.

"He's a commander, he is COMMANDER Ike after all," The calm prince said.

"_**I can't wait to see that calm prince scared and dying!**_" shouted an unfamiliar voice inside Emi's head. She looked around herself confused and blinked multiple times.

"Who's there?!" She shouted. The others looked at her questionably.

"It's us, we'll find out if there's anyone else here," Ike said. Emi blinked confused. Had she imagined the voice? Probably. She shrugged it of and listened to Ike as he split the group of Smashers into smaller groups. However she couldn't help but think about the voice. So she told Ike that she could wait there in case that thing broke in, if it did she would fight it of. Ike saw that as a good idea, and the groups left.

Emi sighed and sat down in the middle of the room, eyes fixed on the door and the windows beside it.

"_**No matter how much you stare, the thing won't come,**_" The unfamiliar voice said in the elf's head. She widened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered, frightened. The voice chuckled, which sent chills down the elf's spine.

"_**I'm the spirit of this house,**_" It replied. Emi yelped frightened.

"_**Oh, my dear child. You have all rights to be scared, but please talk to me,**_" It continued when the elf stayed silent.

"I've got so many questions, but I'll ask the most important. Where are you? Am I the only one that can hear you? What do you want?" She asked. The voice chuckled again.

"_**Where I am?**_" A slight nod from Emi confirmed that she wanted to know, "_**I am inside your mind, silly,**_" Emi gasped. "_**That's why you're the only one that can hear me. And what I want, is to kill your friends,**_" Emi sat completely silent. What she had heard, frightened her.

"But why?" She barely whispered.

"_**Do I have to have a reason? I want to kill for fun,**_" The voice replied.

"S-stay away from them!" Emi shouted.

"_**Don't you worry, I'm not capable off controlling you, because your spirit isn't sleeping. If you fall asleep I'm able to use your body as I wish,**_"

"Then I'll stay awake. I won't fall asleep!" The elf claimed. Even though she claimed she would not fall asleep, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she struggled against the sudden urge to sleep.

"_**The longer you fight, the weaker you grow. You'll fall asleep no matter what you say,**_" The voice chuckled.

"M-may I get to know your name...?" Emi mumbled tired.

"_**My name is none of your concern, but if you have to know, it is Medusa. My parents named me after the queen of the Underworld because they could already then sense my urge to kill,**_" It said. Emi yelped. She really wanted to sleep, but if she fell asleep her friends would die. On the other hand, if she forced herself to stay awake, she would fall asleep either way. It was a loose-loose situation.

"_I don't have a choice, if I sleep a bit know I might get enough strength to stop Medusa before it's to late. Yeah, I'll do that. I'll sleep. Sleep sounds... nice,_" Those were the elf's last thoughts as she her head slumped against her knee. Medusa snickered when she felt herself obtain control over Emi's body. She opened her new eyes which had changed from innocent sky-blue into blood-thirsty red ones. She stretched her new limbs and rose from the ground.

"_**It feels so good to have a body again,**_" She said and waved her arms back and forth. She headed to the right into a small kitchen and glanced upon her new body in the mirror. Smiling satisfied with it, she picked up a glass from the counter and filled it with water from the old rusty spring. She took a mouthful of the cold and clear liquid and put the glass down. She scanned the shelves and smiled, taking out a butchers knife.

"_**It's a bit old and rusty, but it's good enough for me,**_" Medusa said using Emi's voice with a hint of her own blood-thirst in it. She turned her head towards the main hall again. She had heard footsteps and voices. She walked back into the living room and saw that all off Emi's friends had returned. Link looked to the right and spotted the elf.

"There you are! We began wondering where you went," He said, unaware that Medusa was in control of Emi's body.

"_**I was thirsty,**_" Medusa answered. She was still standing beside the door to the kitchen, hiding her knife behind her back.

"Come over here Emi, no use standing there," Ike said. Medusa stirred. Hadn't they noticed her red eyes? She hated when people didn't call her by her own name.

"_**What did you call me Commander?**_" Medusa asked, a slight annoyance in her voice. The others looked confused at the elf in black jeans, sweater and kitty ears on her head.

"I called you Emi, your name," He said. Medusa sneered and ran over to the commander and put her knife against his throat. Ike gasped as the cold blade made contact with his skin, but not cutting it. The others looked at what they thought was Emi with terrified expressions.

"Emi what are you doing?!" Roy shouted, also shocked by the elf's actions. Medusa growled and struck her knife at Roy. The rusty blade sunk into the warrior's left shoulder and the boy screamed out in pain. Everyone gasped and Snake pushed Medusa away from the wounded boy.

"Emi have you gone crazy?" Pit shouted, scared off his elven friend.

"_**My name's NOT EMI!**_" Medusa growled. She could not wait to kill Emi's friends.

"Stop messing with us, tell us what's wrong!" Link begged, he was worried about his sister, but at the same time scared off her.

"_**What is wrong is that everyone keeps calling me that name! My name's Medusa,**_" A small gasp from Pit, "_**And what's even more wrong for you and lucky for me, is that I've taken control of your friend's body,**_" Samus walked a bit closer to Medusa.

"You've always been good at tricking us, but it won't work this time," She said. Medusa growled.

"_**I just stabbed Ginger-boy over there and you think that Emi's tricking you? What's wrong with you guys?**_" Medusa could not believe their stupidity.

"You've thrown him out of a window and hit him with your frying pan a thousand times," Marth said. Medusa could not help but sigh.

"_**Listen here idiots, Emi's dead, long gone,**_" Link's eyes filled with tears.__"_**I've taken control over her body, and I'm going to kill you all. Now is your chance to run, but I've locked all the doors and sealed all the windows with the magic I stole from her, know... Shall we begin the hunt?**_" Medusa said, cracking a mad smile. The Smashers froze for a second. What Medusa had told them sunk slowly in. Pit was the first to snap out of the trans and began running for the stairs. Medusa snickered.

"_**And there goes my first victim,**_" She said as she began chasing the angel. The others also snapped out of the trans eyes blank in tears as they thought Emi was dead. They began running in all directions, wanting to hide from the merciless killer.

Pit came to a halt at the dead end of a hallway.

"Damn it!" He said.

"_**I didn't know angels could swear. Let me see if your blood tastes as good as my previous victims,**_" Medusa said and stepped out of the shadows, knife in hand. Pit screamed as the crazy girl walked closer to him.

Ike and Link froze as they heard Pit's scream. Link looked at Ike.

"Let's go find him before it's too late!" He said, looking panicked. Ike nodded, the same panicked expression on his face. Ike and Link made a mad dash towards the direction of Pit's helpless screams. Each scream worse than the other and pained the two swordsmen.

When they arrived at the source of the screams, they felt like throwing up. Pit was leaning against the wall, barely breathing and eyes closed, with multiple deep cuts and blood soaked his clothes and covered the floor. What that was the worst was Emi's body with Medusa within. The long once blond hair was crimson red with blood and her clothes had flecks with the same thick crimson liquid from the angel. She turned around to face the swordsmen, and they wished she had not. Her face was covered in the angel's crimson blood and even worse, she was licking the blood from her knife.

"_**Ah, I guess you came a bit late, his blood is delicious though, who's blood shall I taste first?**_" Medusa asked herself. She pointed her knife at Ike then at Link. "_**Nah, I'll go hunt for the others first, you may do what you wish until I'm done hunting them. If you wish to survive, then kill me. Yes, kill this body and I'm gone, along with your beloved Emi,**_" Then Medusa walked past the two swordsmen. Once the two could not hear Medusa's footsteps anymore, they rushed over to Pit. The poor angel was barely breathing and he clearly suffered. Link began searching through one of his pouches and fished up a bottle with red potion. Ike looked at Link as the elf poured some of the bottle's red liquid into Pit's mouth. Pit coughed slightly, but swallowed it. The wounds seemed to heal themselves and Pit began breathing less pained. Ike looked at Link.

"What did you give him?" He asked the elf. Without looking at Ike, Link poured more of the red liquid into the angel's mouth and he swallowed and began coughing slightly again.

"Red potion, it's a healing potion that I take with me no matter what," Link answered while he put the bottle away. Pit's eyes stirred and fluttered open. He tried sitting straight up, but winced and sank back down. He widened his eyes as he remember why he was pained.

"Where's Medusa?" He asked frightened.

"She left to hunt the others," Ike said. Pit began crying. Link and Ike tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Pit sniffed and looked at the older teens, that were like big brothers to him.

"Is Emi really dead?" He asked, voice shivering. Link felt tears slowly find their ways to his own eyes. Ike stayed silent while Link closed his eyes and let some tears escape.

"She's alive. She's alive, but- if we want to survive we, have to kill Medusa, which means- we have to kill Emi," Link said sadly. The teen was shaking with sadness. Ike and Pit quickly embraced Link and rubbed his back.

"It's okay to cry, Link. She's your sister and it's okay if you cry, I would've cried if I had to kill Roy or Marth, I even feel like crying now. Just let it all out," Ike said. Once the words entered Link's brain, he let it all out. He broke down crying on Pit and Ike's shoulders. He cried and wailed, sobbing heavily, mourning for his sister.

Captain Falcon, Peach, Wolf, Snake, Zelda and Samus was hiding in a room filled with beds. They were hiding under the beds, hoping that the killer would not find them. Footsteps approached the room and the door creaked open. None other than Medusa poked her head in.

"_**Come out, my little friends,~**_" She sang. "_**I won't hurt you, not at least as much as I hurt the angel,~**_" She sing-sung again, Peach, Samus and Zelda exchanges saddened looks as they thought about Pit. "_**Let me taste your blood, maybe it's even better than the angel's,**_" Medusa continued. Wolf, Captain Falcon and Snake looked sickened, but the girls beat them, because they turned green. Snake and Falcon looked at each other. Their only chance to get out of the room, was to distract Medusa. Falcon motioned for the girls to get ready to run for it. Ones the girls nodded and had readied themselves, Snake jumped out from his hiding place, landing on Medusa's back. Medusa screamed out in surprise and began trashing and shaking to get the agent off her back. Falcon and the girls ran towards the door and managed to get out of the room. Falcon turned around to get Snake, only to see the agent pinned to the wall with a metal pole in his stomach, Wolf beside barely breathing with a huge gash on his chest and Peach pinned to a bed by the knife. Medusa turned around and looked at Falcon. He shrieked and began running. He caught up with the girls and told them about Snake, Wolf and Peach. Zelda and Samus looked saddened.

"Let's try to find Link, Roy, Marth and Ike," Falcon said, believing Pit was long gone. Zelda and Samus nodded, tears streaming down their faces.

"First we lost Emi, then Pit and now Snake, Wolf and Peach" Zelda began, "Are we all gonna die?" She asked. Falcon shook his head.

"We'll break out somehow," He said trying to convince the princess as much as himself.

Roy and Marth were walking down the corridor. Marth had used some of the paper from Roy's costume to bandage up his wound. Neither were happy.

"Marth?" Roy said in an asking tone. Marth looked at the boy he called little brother.

"Are we gonna die?" The young teen asked. Marth shook his head.

"If we find Link, Ike and the others, I'm sure we'll be fine," He said and placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy smiled slightly. He sighed and thought about Pit.

"Do you really think he's dead?" He asked Marth. Roy didn't need to say the name, Marth knew who he meant.

"I'm not sure, but the chances he's alive is small," The prince said, with a sad expression. Roy was about to say something, but stopped. Fear filled both swordsmen as footsteps closed in on them.

"_**Well, well, well. Who do we have here?**_" Medusa's voice asked. "_**I wonder if your blood tastes good. The others didn't taste good, but the angel,**_" Medusa paused in her sentence while Roy and Marth shivered in disgust, "_**I believe the angel's blood is the best I've tasted so far,**_" She finished. Roy turned around, eyes burning with anger.

"What have you done with Pit? Is Emi really dead?" He asked. Medusa chuckled.

"_**The angel's dead, I left him on his death-bed with the elf and the commander. And don't worry about Emi. She's alive,**_" Medusa told them. Marth and Roy almost cried when Pit's ''death'' was told, but hope filled them when they heard that Emi was still alive.

"_**If you want me to stop killing, you have to kill me,**_" Horror filled the two swordsmen's faces. "_**That's right, kill me, and you kill Emi. If you want to survive you must kill your dear friend,**_" Medusa began laughing evilly as the swordsmen was looking angrily at her.

"_Shut it, Medusa! Guess who's had enough sleep!_" Ringed a voice inside Medusa's head. Medusa stopped laughing as shock and slight fear filled her face.

"_**Impossible! I thought you were gone!**_" Medusa yelled. Marth and Roy looked confused at Medusa.

"_I have gotten credit for being stubborn, now, give me my body back!_" Emi's voice ringed in Medusa's head once again. Medusa fell to her knees in pain gasping and clenching her head.

"_**No! I won't give you your body back! I haven't killed the rest yet!**_" Medusa shouted, then collapsed and curled up in a foster position.

"_I shall have my body NOW!_" Emi shouted. Medusa screamed once again and then went limp. Marth and Roy watched the scene confused and dared walking closer once Medusa did not move anymore. Roy grabbed Medusa's knife hand and dragged the possessed elf over to Marth. Both shrieked once Medusa's eyes twitched and fluttered open. Marth and Roy's fear faded when they saw the innocent sky-blue and not the blood-thirsty red. Emi sat up slowly and rubbed her head. She noted that her hair was sticky and looked at it. Horror filled her as she saw the blood. She looked up at Marth and Roy with tearful eyes, and the boys could not help but feel sorry for the confused elf.

"W-what h-happened?" She asked, her voice was back to it's usual innocence. Roy bent down to the elf and looked her directly in the eyes. This would be difficult to tell, and he knew it.

"You killed Pit and some of the others. I think it was a spirit that possessed you," He explained. Emi's eyes grew wide. Tears streamed down her blood-stained cheeks and she began shivering. Marth, feeling like her big brother, bent down and embraced the elf into a hug. He stroke her back as she buried her face into his chest and cried. Roy began crying too, but not as much as Emi.

Link, Ike and Pit had met up with Zelda, Falcon and Samus. Zelda and Samus was relieved to see Pit alive, but was sad to tell them about Wolf, Peach and Snake's fate.

"We have to find Roy and Marth," Link said. Samus, Zelda and Falcon nodded.

"We know how to stop Medusa," Ike said sad. Zelda, Samus and Falcon looked confused at Ike for his sad tone.

"Isn't it good that we know how to stop her?" Falcon asked. Ike shook his head.

"It is good that we know. But it's how we stop her that's sad," Ike began, Zelda, Samus and Falcon looked at Ike, forcing him to continue. "We have to kill Emi, before you ask, yes. Emi's alive, but to stop Medusa we have to kill both her and Emi," He finished. Zelda gasped and covered her mouth, Samus swore and Falcon looked enraged.

"That's not fair!" He said. Ike and Link nodded. Pit had began crying again. Once Pit stopped crying it was silent for a moment, until a scream cut the silence. Their heads shoot up at the sound.

"That- that sounded like- like Emi," Link said, tears welling up again. The others exchanged looks and began running in the direction the sound had come from.

When they reached the stairs they swallowed and walked down from the second floor, back to the first floor. In the hallway to the left, sobbing was heard. The curious group looked into the dim lit hallway and was shocked to see Roy, Marth and Medusa crying together.

"Marth! Roy! Are you okay? Get away from Medusa!" Ike shouted as the group raced to the swordsmen and the elf. Emi cried even more when they said Medusa's name, she felt guilty and believed she had killed Pit and some of the others. Marth looked angrily up at Ike. He gestured to Emi who was crying more than ever.

"Look what you did! She's crying even more now!" He said angrily and went back to soothing the crying elf. Roy also looked angrily at Ike.

"Why are you guys so angry? I only warned you to get away from the killer," Ike said. He hadn't expected the crying elf to wince at the word ''killer''.

"Emi managed to push Medusa's spirit away from herself, and broke free," Marth explained. Link gasped and ran towards the prince and sat down. He looked at Emi.

"Emi?" He asked. To his surprise Emi's innocent sky-blue eyes looked back at him, only that they were blank with tears.

"D-do you guys h-hate m-me?" She asked. Everyone gasped at her voice. It was back to normal, but broken. Link shook his head.

"I was so scared I would loose you," He admitted. Emi blinked and and looked away as new tears streamed down.

"B-but I- I killed h-him," Emi said, voice broken. Zelda walked over to her and sat down beside Marth, who was still holding Emi. Zelda petted her head.

"Killed who?" She asked. Emi closed her sky-blue eyes once again.

"Pit," She mumbled out. She broke down crying again. Pit, who had been hiding behind Ike, stepped closer to Emi and looked down at the girl.

"_Medusa USED Emi's body to hurt me, I bet Marth and Roy told her she killed me, but then again they didn't know I was still alive,_" He thought. He walked over to Emi and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Marth, who nodded, and Pit pulled Emi into a hug. Emi whimpered when she felt herself being taken away from Marth's safe embrace. She looked up to see who held her now. She gasped when her sky-blue eyes locked with Pit's ocean-blue ones. Pit smiled to her and hugged her tighter.

"Medusa left me alive, Ike and Link found me just in time, luckily for me Link had a red potion. It saved my life," He explained. Emi didn't have any tears left, and nodded against the angel's chest. Samus had to be the kill-joy and told Emi about Snake, Wolf and Peach. Emi winced and gripped onto Pit's black tunic.

"_**Thought you were safe now, didn't you?**_" Medusa questioned, her voice ringing inside Emi's head. Emi froze, her eyes filled with panic. Her friends noted Emi's frightened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Captain Falcon asked.

"She's still here," Emi whispered, no one heard what she had said except Pit.

"You mean Medusa?" Pit asked, and Emi nodded. Link looked horrified.

"Medusa's still here?" He asked shocked. Emi slowly nodded. She stared at the ground smiling sadly.

"I guess the only way to get rid of her really is to kill me, right?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks again. Link shook his head and grabbed his sister from the angel, crying while he hugged her tight.

"Y-you no-not go-nna die! I-I ref-use t-to let any-thing h-happen to yo-you," He stammered out. The others stared at the young hero. They had never heard him stammer before, neither seen him so- broken. Emi patted Link's back.

"It's the only solution," She whispered. Link started to cry for real. He let go of his sister and collapsed on the ground crying, as the words his sister had said sunk in.

"_**Well isn't that just precious. Luckily for you I'm here to ruin everything in your ''perfect'' little world,**_" Medusa chuckled. Emi got up and ran away from her friends, not wanting to hurt them if Medusa came back to control again. Pit looked in the direction Emi had run.

"What shall we do? The only way to get out is to kill Medusa, meaning we have to kill Emi. And we could just leave it be and be killed ourselves," Pit began. He clenched his head frustrated. "IF THERE ONLY WAS A THIRD CHOICE!" He shouted and leaned against the wall, lost in his raging thoughts. Link was still laying on the floor, sobbing softly. Marth was banging his head on the wall and Roy was trying to make him stop. Ike looked at Samus and Zelda to see the girls looking worriedly down at the broken hero. He then looked at Captain Falcon, who was swearing non-stop. Ike thought for a second then looked at Zelda. How had they been so stupid?

"Hey, Zelda?" Ike questioned. Zelda looked up from Link and at the commander.

"Yes?" She said.

"You know magic, right?" He asked. Zelda face-palmed.

"That's right! Why didn't we think of that before?" She exclaimed and ran to the door, Smashers filled with new hope, except Link, following her.

"I think I can break the seal, just give me some minutes," She said and began focusing her magic on the sealed door. Everyone looked at Zelda as she stood there, focusing.

"_**Guess who's back~**_"

The Smashers froze. Link almost broke down crying again and Falcon swore. Marth turned around and faced Medusa.

"_**Did you miss me?**_" She questioned, smiling sweetly at them.

"Not at all," Marth answered. Medusa snorted.

"_**Well, hello there. PRINCE,**_" Medusa said, her voice like venom on the word ''prince''. Marth looked annoyed at the possessed elf.

"You don't like me?" He joked. He was planning to distract Medusa while Zelda broke the seal. Medusa sneered.

"_**Off**_ _**course**_ _**not!**_" She spat out. Marth stepped closer.

"And why not?" He questioned. He could see his friends looking at him with ''don't do it'' glances.

"_**You look like HIM,**_" Medusa growled. Marth looked confused.

"Who's HIM?" He questioned. Medusa hissed.

"_**The one who KILLED me in cold blood!**_" She growled. Marth could not help but look a bit surprised. He looked like the one who had killed Medusa?

"But that's no reason to hate me. I can't help it how I look," Marth stated. Medusa growled and charged at Marth with a knife in her hand. Marth gasped and ran out of the way.

"Where did you get the knife?" He asked and dodged yet another attack.

"_**The kitchen,**_" Medusa said as if it was obvious, and struck Marth on his right shoulder with her knife. Marth winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

"MARTH" Ike screamed out. He was not about to let the prince be killed by some maniac. He rushed to the battling ones and gave a powerful punch to Medusa's stomach. Medusa groaned in pain as she hit the ground and blood began trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

Link winced from where he stood. Even thought it technically was Medusa Ike had hit, it was still somehow Emi. He swallowed heavily and prayed to Farore that Emi would be safe.

Ike helped Marth up and looked at Medusa. She wiped the blood from her cheek and snickered.

"_**What kinda gentleman hits a girl?**_" She questioned and looked at Ike.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a girl! You've taken control over an innocent elf's body and used it to hurt her closest friends, even kill three of them and almost Pit! That is the actions of a MONSTER!" Ike yelled. Medusa looked enraged.

"_**I'm not a monster,**_" She growled and charged at the commander, really fast. Ike did not have time to react and closed his eyes waiting for the blade to strike him. The blade never hit him, as he was pushed out of the way. He opened his eyes and saw that Marth had pushed him and taken the critical hit himself. Ike's eyes filled with tears as he watched the prince that was like a brother to him, fall motionless to the

ground. Medusa laughed evilly and licked the blood from her knife, while Ike was trying his best not to cry.

"_**Ah, his blood is almost as good as the angel's,**_" She snickered. Ike growled while Pit hid behind Falcon, who looked enraged. A loud click was heard and the door that lead to freedom opened. Medusa sneered and rushed to close the door. She was halfway there when angry shouts were heard. Medusa stopped, dead in her tracks and looked around herself. The Smashers also started looking around. Suddenly, hundreds of souls, probably killed by Medusa, appeared and charged at said killer. Medusa screamed out as the souls started tearing at her, or rather, Emi's body. The Smashers watched horrified as the souls ripped Emi's chest open with a sickening sound. Ike noticed that four souls were only watching the other souls attack Medusa. Ike focused on those souls and to his surprise it was Peach, Wolf, Snake and Marth.

"Marth," Ike muttered. Marth's soul looked at the commander and smiled sadly. Ike wiped the tears away before they escaped his eyes. Medusa's scream snapped his attention back to the souls. They were now holding some kinda red orb. Without hesitation, the souls ripped the orb apart and Medusa's last scream filled the entire mansion. After that had happened, the souls disappeared. The terrified Smashers let their looks fall upon Emi's body. It was a horrifying sight. Her chest was ripped open and you could see her insides and blood seemed to leak out with no end. Link walked over to Emi's torn body. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, blood leaked out of her mouth and cuts made by the angry souls were on her cheeks. He winced and looked at her ripped open chest. He gasped as he saw the beating heart. Ike looked at Link when he gasped.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Link gulped.

"Her heart," He began. "It's- it's st-still b-beating," He finished, the surprise and horror in his voice clear. The other Smashers looked even more horrified. Pit's eyes were filled with tears.

"She's- she's sti-still al-alive?" He stammered. Link nodded. He looked at the torn body in front of him again. Emi's lungs were still widening and shrinking with each shallow breath she took. Her eyes fluttered half open. Link noticed and tears filled his eyes as he tried to imagine the pain she was in. When stuff like this happened in a brawl, it did not hurt too much, but this was real life. Emi took a shallow breath and opened her eyes further to glance up at her brother. Link let the tears escape as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"It... hurts," She choked out. Every Smasher winced as Emi's voice broke the silence. Roy walked over to Emi.

"We opened the door, we can get out of here. We'll get you to a hospital," He said, trying to convince himself and the injured elf everything would be all right. Emi shook her head slightly, smiling sadly.

"Too... late," She murmured. Link let out a sob.

"Don't say that!" He sobbed. He looked at his sister's sky-blue eyes again, and she looked back with pleading eyes.

"Hurts... much... please... end.. my... pain," She whispered weakly. Link gasped, shocked at his sister's last request.

"I- I c-can't," He stammered. Emi's pleading eyes did not leave him.

"Please," She muttered. Link shivered. His entire body shaking with sorrow of what he was about to do. He picked up the knife Medusa had dropped, ignoring the gasps from his friends, and struck at Emi's heart. Emi smiled weakly one last time and mouthed ''Thank you''. Her eyes closed for the last time. Link realized she was gone forever and collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably for the second time that day. Zelda and the others rushed to the hero and told him everything was going to be alright. Link did not stop crying and threw himself on Zelda's shoulders and cried more. Falcon, Roy and Samus went to get Snake, Wolf and Peach's bodies. Ike went to Marth's body while Pit stood beside Emi's torn body. He bent down and looked at what had once been one of his best friends.

"It's the last thing I can do for you," He whispered as he lifted his hands over her and began muttering words in an unknown language. Emi's chest began healing into it's original state and the cut's also began healing. Link noticed the magic the angel used and rage swept over him.

"Why didn't you do that when she was still alive?" He yelled. Pit was taken off guard by Link's shout and was a loss at words.

"I-I w-well-" He was interrupted by Link.

"She would still be here!" He claimed.

"She would have died anyways, she's lost so much blood it would be impossible for her to survive," Pit explained. Link breathed heavily and bit his lip.

"It would have been worth a try," He whispered. Pit winced at the hero's changed tone. Link shook his head and looked at his hands, one of them holding the knife. Link kept his eyes at the knife, an idea forming in his head. Pit noticed Link's longingly stare at the knife and widened his eyes in realization. He dashed for Link, but was too late. The hero of time had plunged the knife deep into his own chest and collapsed onto the ground, a pained smile on his face. Zelda was stunned by the hero's actions and only watched as Pit pulled the knife out of Link's chest. Ike almost dropped Marth's body, and came rushing towards the scene. Link took a shallow breath and looked at Pit as he started muttering the same words he had used to heal Emi's body. He weakly pushed the angel's hands away. Pit looked at Link, worry in his eyes.

"Let me be, don't bother yourself about me," He muttered and smiled. Ike carefully placed Marth's body on the ground and sat down beside Link.

"What do you think you're you doing?" He asked panicked. Link chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dying," He said. Roy, Falcon and Samus entered the room, only find Ike, Pit and Zelda sitting beside Link, who was on the ground. They rushed to the group and placed the bodies of their other dead friends beside Marth's.

"What happened?" Roy asked. Ike looked at Roy.

"Link's dying, he won't allow anyone to heal him," Ike began. A sob escaped him as he looked back at Link's dying form. "He wants to die," He choked out. Roy's eyes filled with tears as well. Samus comforted Zelda while Falcon tried to calm down a panicked angel. Link smiled as his vision became blurry and he barely heard his friends. Black took over his vision at last. He opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his left hand.

"Link!" Someone exclaimed. Link smiled.

"Emi," He muttered. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that Emi and Marth were looking down at him. Both had beautiful pure white wings on their backs.

"Am I dead?" Link asked foolishly. Marth and Emi laughed.

"Of course silly filly, that's why you're here with us," Emi chuckled. Marth suddenly looked Link dead in the eye.

"How did you die?" He asked, his voice serious. Link's eyes filled with shame as he began telling.

"I couldn't live with myself, knowing I killed you, Emi. It was to much for me, I yelled at Pit for no reason, and. I couldn't handle it," He explained. Emi and Marth looked at him with sorrow in their eyes.

"You committed suicide?" Emi half sated half asked. Link nodded. Emi and Marth smiled down at him with sympathy in their eyes.

"You know you killed me to end my pain, right?" Emi began, Link nodded. "I thank you for that Link, the pain was unbearable, and if you didn't kill me I would've suffered a slow death due to blood-loss or infection by the open wounds, no healing could have helped me," She finished. Link looked sadly at the ground, or cloud. Marth and Emi reached out for him and helped him up.

"You've got wings! That means you're accepted," Emi exclaimed as a pair of pure white wings spread on Link's back. He smiled and the three friends took off and began flying in the sky. Free of any worries.

Back down on Earth the other ones were mourning for the loss of two elves, one prince, an agent, a wolf and a princess.

"Let's go home," Ike muttered hoarsely and picked up Marth's body. Roy nodded and picked up Wolf's. Pit picked up Emi's, while Zelda picked up Peach's, Samus picked up Snake's and Falcon picked up Link's. The sorrow filled Smashers returned to the Smash Mansion and the other Smashers that wasn't in the haunted mansion began asking questions. After Ike had told the story for the fifth time and no one had heard it over all the questions, Master Hand decided he could use the microphone. After everyone had heard the story, they cried. Even Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario and the other ones that did not show emotion too often. The funeral for the six fallen Smashers was held a week later. The tournament was canceled, because no one wanted to fight each other. What Ike had told changed their opinion on brawls. They were afraid the pain and death would become real. That the blood would not be cleaned up. Afraid to loose another friend.

And that's how that single Halloween-night changed their opinion on the three words forever.

**The** **end**

Emi: Wow, finally done with the Halloween story.

Pit: One... word... scary...

Marth: And it gave me the creeps.

Link: So... tragic.

Roy: I don't even know what to say.

Emi: FINALLY! Roy's speechless for the first time.

Ike: I don't even... Do you think the readers will even review this story?

Emi: NAH! They're probably too scared or just don't know what to say.

Pit: Review if you want. We're not forcing you to anything.

Emi: Ugh, I stayed awake until 0.50 AM because I had so much inspiration for this story. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
